Not A Group Decision
by Justanotherfangirl3000
Summary: It's Christmastime, and Rose has something to tell her parents. She's dating Scorpius Malfoy. How will Ron and Hermione react? See for yourself! This is a sequel-ish thing to my other piece The Power of Envy. Please review! Thanks! :)


**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken so long to upload this piece! I've been really stressed out with school lately, but it's the weekend, so I can write all I want! Thanks again for all the reviews on The Power of Envy! I really appreciate. For those of you who don't know, this is another piece to go along with the one I just mentioned, so go read it! Enjoy!**

Christmas morning was always a peaceful one at The Weasley's. That is, _after _all the presents have been opened. Ron and Hermione always took advantage of these times. It was usually so hectic during the holidays! They sat at the kitchen table, holding hands, drinking tea, and wearing their Weasley jumpers (no, they are **not **just for the kids).

They're peace was interrupted by Rose entering the kitchen, though they didn't mind. She said hello as she poured herself a glass of tea. Rose sat down across from her parents at the table. She was also wearing a Weasley jumper, and hers was a pale yellow. Everyone always did at Christmas time. How could you not?

"I have to tell you something." Rose stated. Ron and Hermione exchanged a quick glance.

"Yes, dear?" asked Hermione.

"I've- I've kind of been… seeing someone."

"Who?"

"Well, it's – uh – well he's… um.."

"Just tell us sweetie."

"I'm dating Scorpius Malfoy."

"What!?" her parents exclaimed together. Their eyes were practically popping out of their heads, and their jaws dropped.

"Is that a problem?" Rose replied, with an edge to her voice.

"Yes! You cannot date a Malfoy!" shouted Ron.

"And why not?" she snapped.

"Because!"

"Excellent reason."

"Rose, you can't be serious?" Hermione asked, almost pleaded.

"Of course I am."

"Rose, you can't date this boy." said Hermione

"Why?"

"I forbid it!" exclaimed Ron.

"You _forbid it_?"

"Yes."

Rose hopped to her feet, anger boiling inside of her. Her face grew as red as the hair on her head.

"You can't _forbid it_! This isn't a group decision! It's _my_ decision! And it's already been made! I'm dating Scorpius."

"Rose-" Hermione began.

"**Stop. **The only reason you don't want me dating Scorpius is because of his parents, which is an awfully stupid reason! I don't care if his father was mean or if his grandparents were death eaters or whatever! That doesn't matter! What matters is Scorpius. And Scorpius is the kindest person I've ever met. Sure, he has his rude moments, but who doesn't? He's also smart and funny and sweet an- and I love him!"

"Love?" yelled Ron. Hermione gave him a _shut up _look. He obeyed.

"You love him?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yes." Rose answered, completely unembarrassed.

"Well, you've only mentioned him twice before? If you weren't very close before you got together, how could you know you _love _him?"

Rose released a bitter laugh that almost frightened her parents.

"Oh, mother, but that's where you're wrong. Scorpius has been one of my best friends for years. We're really very close. I just avoid mentioning him because I knew dad would have a hissy fit. He was really the one I didn't want to tell. I didn't expect you to be so… judge mental."

"Rose!"

"What? Oh, c'mon mum! You know it's true! You automatically tell me I shouldn't date him. Why? Because of his parents, not him. You don't even know him. I thought you'd know better than to judge people by who they come from not who they are. Especially because people always did that to you."

"You're right." Hermione sighed.

"Hermione!"

"But she _is_, Ron. And you know it."

Ron sighed. He took a moment to think things over. It was obvious of course. But he didn't want to lose his little girl already, especially to a Malfoy. But Rose was a smart girl. If she liked the kid, he should give him a try too.

"Well when isn't she?"

Rose smiled. This actually didn't go as bad as it could've. Being the worrywart she is, the worst scenario is usually what she imagines happening. But this wasn't the worst scenario. Everything seemed to work out.

"So," Hermione said, with a grin on her face, "when do we get to meet him?"

**Author's Note: I might do another piece where they meet Scorpius, but I don't know. Even if I don't, I will **_**definitely **_**be writing more soon. Thanks! Please review!**

**And thanks to FredNeverDied for helping me revise this piece. I hope it's a little more realistic now. Thanks! **


End file.
